At present, the use of teleconference (e.g., videoconference) systems in personal and commercial settings has increased dramatically so that meetings between people in remote locations can be facilitated. In general, teleconference systems allow users, in two or more remote locations, to communicate interactively with each other via live, simultaneous two-way video streams, audio streams, or both. Some teleconference systems (e.g., CISCO WEBEX provided by CISCO SYSTEMS, Inc. of San Jose, Calif., GOTO MEETING provided by CITRIX SYSTEMS, INC. of Santa Clara, Calif., ZOOM provided by ZOOM VIDEO COMMUNICATIONS of San Jose, Calif., GOOGLE HANGOUTS by ALPHABET INC. of Mountain View, Calif., and SKYPE provided by the MICROSOFT CORPORATION, of Redmond, Wash.) also allow users to exchange digital documents or shared virtual locations such as, for example, images, text, video, applications, online locations, social media and any others.
Teleconference systems enable a user to participate in a teleconference session by observing (e.g., viewing) the interactions and behaviors of the meeting through a user interface (e.g., a “window”) on a display screen. However, it is often difficult for the user to follow transitions of content being displayed in the user interface when an event that changes the state of the teleconference session occurs. Stated another way, it is difficult for the user to visually understand some state changing actions that occur in the teleconference session. As an example, the state of the teleconference session can include a total number of users participating in the teleconference session. Consequently, it can be difficult for a user to follow who has joined and/or who has left a teleconference session.